Walkin' After Midnight
by TgrLady
Summary: Pre XF story about the Cigarette Smoking Man and Teena Mulder


**Please be advised - these characters do not belong to me, they are simply borrowed for the purpose of my entertainment.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1. Walkin' After Midnight**

He decided to go outside. He couldn't sleep here. Sure, he was comfortable, the place was a mansion compared to some of the places he had spent the night in, but maybe that was it. The Mulder summer home was almost too comfortable, too perfect, and he knew he didn't quite belong.

He grabbed his pack of smokes and decided to take a walk along the lake. He was comfortable in the water, next to the water, it made him feel capable and worthy.

The moon was full that night, back in 1959. He had spent the day with his best friend, William Mulder and his wife, Christina. Hours out on the lake water skiing and then the wine with dinner should have left him exhausted, but he was almost restless. He fiddled with his cigarettes, pulling one up to his lips when he saw her coming out of the water.

Having been an assassin had taught him many things, including how to remain unnoticed, so he did his best not to startle Teena, as she had insisted he call her. He leaned up against a tree and silently watched as she walked out of water and into the moonlight. Her body glistened as he watched her every move. He could have sworn that his heart stopped beating for a minute as she walked up the shore and closer to him.

Teena was beautiful, with her shiny dark hair and full pink lips. This wasn't the first time he had appreciated Teena's beauty. Her tendency to wear pearls and pins gave him ample opportunities to glance towards her full bosom without appearing as leering. His time with her in the kitchen that day had led him to notice not only her cooking, but how the curve of her waist to her hips never failed to get his attention and appreciation.

Teena grabbed her towel and flung it over her shoulder. These warm summer nights were the reason she loved this place. She spun around appreciating the heavy fragrance of night blossoms in the air and the way the moonlight sparkled on the water's bouncing surface. Bill had never understood why she loved to come out here in the middle of the night, so she'd learned to appreciate having these quiet moments to herself.

The snap of the lighter was what finally made Teena realize she wasn't alone. Teena turned to see her husband's friend leaning up against a tree, taking a deep drag of his cigarette and looking down at her.

"Oh, hello, I... I didn't know you were out here too. What are you up to at this hour?" said Teena, not really knowing the time herself.

The man let the corners of his mouth smile, but took another slow drag off his cigarette before replying, "Oh, I'm just..." a slow exhale of smoke releasing from his lips, "enjoying the view."

Teena smiled and suddenly felt very self conscious. She wrapped the towel around herself gracefully and walked up towards the house. She didn't want to be dramatic, but she could swear that she could feel his eyes on her as she walked away.

It wasn't her imagination either, his eyes were definitely following her every movement. There was something about her that just made him want her, and not just physically, he wanted her to want him, to need him, and he was willing to risk his relationship with Bill to make it happen.

– - - - - - -

The following morning, Bill was awakened by an early phone call demanding that he come back to the office for some type of emergency. Teena was all too familiar with these types of emergencies. She had been married to Bill for three years and while it may have been a mystery to her mother why she hadn't gotten pregnant yet, it was no mystery to Teena. Bill was never around, and even when he was, it wasn't as if he was a very loving man.

Teena lay in bed and remembered that she had been warned about William Mulder. Sure, he would be a good provider, take care of her and a family, but he was never the affectionate lover that she had dreamed of in her youth. Sex was always in the same way, the same position, and it seemed for the same short amount of time, which was rarely long enough to give her the release she longed for.

Teena resolved not to let her wishes for affection and romance destroy her time out here at the summer house. She remembered that she had plenty of delicious recipes planned and even if she was all alone, she would enjoy them.

Teena jumped in the shower and decided on jeans and a crisp white blouse. She made sure to have her makeup and jewelry perfect, spritzing on her favorite perfume before bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen to start with the waffles.

The cigarette smoking man was outside enjoying his first cigarette of the day when the smell of waffles wafted from the kitchen. He smiled and wondered if life could really be this good for some people. A house on the lake, a gorgeous loving wife, and home-cooked meals.

He let himself in through the back doors quietly and stood next to the kitchen watching Teena making breakfast.

Teena spun around and yelped!

"Oh!... it's you!" she said. She doubted she could ever sneak up on someone the way this man did to her almost every time she ran into him.

"I'm sorry" was his quiet response.

"No, no... I'm sorry, I'd... I'm sorry I'd just assumed that you'd left with Bill this morning!" said Teena.

"I probably should go..." he said, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"What?" she exclaimed. "I'm making waffles! It's... why, it's a breakfast feast! Please... I'm here all alone and if you leave well then I'll have to throw this all away and..."

"I'd be delighted." he interrupted with a smile.

He spent the day listening to her go on and on about her youth, her years in college, and about the dreams and hopes she had for the future. He revealed very little to her, but then he rarely revealed anything to anyone.

In the evening, after a fine dinner, they decided to sit out on the back porch and look out onto the water. It was here, sitting next to her on the wicker bench, enjoying the colors of the sunset, that he decided to make his move.

"I want to tell you something, Teena" he said seriously. He put out the cigarette he was smoking and took his time to turn his body towards her before speaking.

She smiled and turned to him. It was nice to be the listener and have him share his thoughts for a change.

Looking into her eyes with the deepest of sincerity, he said "You are an amazing woman."

Teena smiled widely and wrapped her arms around him without thinking. It had been so long since she'd been given any compliments from someone, and she'd been craving it so. She felt his warm hands slide up her back pulling her into him gently.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. "I can't tell you how much I needed to hear that." She hated to admit just how much she'd needed to hear it. It had been far too long since anyone had taken the time to let her know that she was anything but taken for granted.

He exhaled and his warm breath hit her neck and sent shivers down her spine. She instinctively arched her back, pressing her breasts into him as he began to shower her neck with kisses soft as feathers. She felt her eyes roll back as her body could only focus on the desire growing within her.

Feeling her body now pressed up against him was all the invitation he needed. He felt her moan through the soft skin on her neck and it only encouraged him further. He let his hands roam over her back and up to her hair, pulling her face up to his.

She opened her eyes and saw his gray eyes looking into her soul. She couldn't have denied him if she'd tried, but she couldn't even bring herself to try to stop him. His thumb rested on the little dimple in her chin as he pulled her face up slightly in order to kiss her.

That first kiss soon became a deep and powerful exchange. Their tongues exploring each other, their bodies now pressed up to each other with urgency. She felt his hands moving up and down her body and only wanted to give him more access. The sensations this man was causing in her were more than she had ever even thought possible except for in romance novels.

When she pulled away for a breath, she found herself only able to speak a single word... "Bill."

He visibly flinched at the name and then looked at her and said "this isn't about Bill." He had to convince himself of that as much as he did her. It was his best friend's wife, and this was unforgivable.

She kissed him. Softly and nervously. This was her doing. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she did it anyway. This was Bill's best friend, and she wanted to make love to the man.

The sound of front door slamming and Bill's voice bellowing for Teena broke them apart abruptly. Teena nearly jumped straight up and began to adjust her clothes. He lit up a cigarette and tried to think of nuns or dead kittens or anything that would kill the evidence of his arousal before having to face Bill.

It hadn't gone exactly as expected, but the plan had been set in motion. Tonight, he'd take another walk after midnight, in the moonlight, to see if maybe, just maybe, she would be walking and looking for him.


End file.
